Mon Coeur Divise
by Kiralynn
Summary: OcAu A Story about Five transfered ninja's living under one roof, and all the romance, drama, and trouble that follows
1. Chapter 1

**Mon coeur divisé**

_kira Lynn wolf_

Chocolate orbs stared out the window, staring almost longingly at the serene scenery, something that rare among a ninja village such as this. Something in her blood told her this wasn't going to last for long, despite having rid of the trouble makers of konoha. All off on missions of their own, Giving the Hokage, and her village rest for the chaos and drama that always followed the teens.

She tucked back a strand of blond hair, red painted nails brushed across her shoulder, running over the purple diamond that adored her forehead. Tsunade was never wrong about these things, yes she was horrible at gambling, and yes she liked to drink. She was though a woman who followed her instinct, and her instincts were yelling in warning.

Her peaceful day wasn't going to be peaceful anymore, so she sat there staring out the window, watching children play ball in the street, running about happily. She had been staring out the window for a good thirty minutes now, enjoying the view she was presented with. For once she wasn't swamp with work, no, only on folder with paper work sat on her desk.

She sighed softly, licking her lips, turning her chair to face the empty desk, it was actually a rather disturbing picture truth be told. Normally it was swamped with papers, Shizune carrying in more, nagging on her. The medic nin was off looking for the Hyuuga girl, for the very matter Tsunade new her peaceful village would be peaceful no more.

Why wouldn't there be peace one would ask?, well recently Konoha had taken on a project accepting four transfers from Suna to live in Konoha for a bit. Four Konoha ninjas were sent towards Suna, so soon both groups would reach their destination.

The sand siblings people call them, that and the 'mutt' a girl who seem to follow the three sand siblings around everywhere, she had became perhaps and fourth extension to their group, and nin team. All were troublesome in their own way, at least one belonged here, being a Inuzuka, but she knew the girl had been gone from here so long she probably forget the faces she once knew.

Gaara, why Gaara decided to come to konoha Tsunade was unsure, last she heard the red headed boy was training to be the Hokage for Sunagakure. The boy was an anti-social, who had anger problems, and homicidal, that was what she heard about the notorious container. Sure she heard recently ever since his battle with Naruto the boy had come down considerably, now he could tolerate much more. Even so, Gaara coming to konoha didn't sound all that safe, but she knew denying the boy entrance would only cause a ruckus.

Kankuro, well that boy was no better, short-tempered and rash, the boy was the type who would get into fights just because someone said the wrong word. From the reports she had read on the boy, he was rather violent, and could only be put in check by two, Gaara and the Infamous Mutt.

Temari well, Tsunade normally didn't pass judgment on people she hardly knew, but she had seen the blonde hanging around Shikamaru, taking missions, and all. She had a mean streak, she tended to be blunt, and rather uncaring with her words, in short terms the girl was a bitch.

The last transfer?, one of their own who moved to Suna to study, she had been gone for some time, though Tsunade, figured the girl really didn't care to come back to Konoha. Tsunade flipped open the file to stare down at the papers, The girl she was known as the 'mutt' many called her that even her own family.

Tsunade knew it was because the girl was created from an affair, she was look down upon for being the result of something forbidden. Seeing as her father was already Engaged at the time she was conceived. Tsunade remembered the last time the girl came home for a short period it didn't' come over that well, her and her sister blew up half of section of Konoha in a on going battle.

The blond girl, well it wouldn't be her personality that would be the problem, not that Tsunade would guess, the girl was a sweetheart from what her records had said. The problem was, she didn't want a reply of the Inuzuka's last visit, but figured it was going to happen either way.

A long sigh escaped the Sannin's mouth, as she leaned against the desk, this year was going to be a mess that was for sure, or at least the first part of it until the group learn to settle here and make something of their selves, make routines or something keen to that.

Tsunade was pulled from her musing as a knock at the door was heard, she sat up straight, eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. She wasn't quiet ready for her peace the be broken, but now there was no turning back "yes?" she asked with a slight tint of annoyance lacing her voice.

She should have know, the moment she spoke, the voice of her assistant Shizune called out to her from behind the door, "Tsunade-sama Christal Hyuuga is here" Tsunade nodded as if the woman could see here through the door, perching her lips slightly "bring her in"

Tsunade watched as the door was opened, help open by the tall woman, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, Tonton in her arms. She looked rather bored, letting the shorter girl to walk in, the tanned skinned girl seem to opt to staring down at the floor.

The girl stood there shifting her weight to on foot to the other in a nervous gesture, her hands seem to play with the fabric at her shirt, till she finally got the nerve to say something and looking up at the blonde with a confused look "You wanted me Hokage-sama?" she asked softly, a scared look seem to hide behind the composed look the girl tried to show.

She tried to figure out why she was here in the first place, Shizune never said a word, why the Tsunade had wanted her, which was eating her from inside out with every step they made that inched closer to the building that housed the strong female. She tried to recall anything she did that would cause this meeting to happen,

She tried to keep a cool emotionless look on her face, as the hokage's eyes turned to her, she wasn't nearly as good at keeping her composer as her cousin was but was worth the try none the less. She panicked in the inside as the blonde scowled slightly, or dear what in the world had she done!?. Christal mind ran in circles trying to think of one thing.. 'or dear, it isn't because of me and nej-' he thoughts were caught off as Tsunade smiled at her.

You would never see the girl calm down as quick as she did, seeing the smile, she felt a lot better, so she wasn't in trouble, no the Hokage didn't smile when she was angry, the woman was known from being blunt, the point, and not really forgiving either. Tsunade stood up walking towards the girl, Christal looked up curiously as the blonde placed her hand on her shoulder.

"ahh, yes, in fact I did want to see you.." She trailed off as if to think what she was going to say next, Christal some how felt the woman was just teasing in a odd sort of way. " You wanted me to inform you on the detailed about the boarding home we had recently built?" Christal's eyes widened slightly, nodding only a bit eagerly.

Christal had been waiting for the building to be done for some time, she loved her family dearly, but truthfully living there was a whole other matter. She didn't like being under the watchful gaze of Hiashi, not the mention the paled eye boy she grown to love more then a cousin. A secret she held to her heart, if anyone knew it would be devastating. To her moving to the boarding house was the easiest way to escape all the problems that was the Hyuuga estate.

Tsunade nodded, tucking back the girl's hair and smiled "well it had been finished building all finishing touches were done a week ago, we just needed time to assure everything was checked and done correctly" She said her chocolate orbs staring down at the dark hair girl "You can move in as soon as you want, I also wanted to inform you will have roommates, Three Suna ninja and a previous Leaf nin will be staying there with you, and I would like it if you were to show them around make them feel at home"

Christal nodded eagerly, her eyes brightening, so she wasn't going to be alone, that was a wonderful thing, she found the down side of this all was to live alone, she knew she wasn't going to live there alone all her life, but she still dreaded living in the space by her self. It relaxed her nerves to know four other people would be living under the same roof as her, she looked up, her pearl eyes looking a the peach face of the Hokage "May I ask who will be boarding here?" She asked sheepishly.

She felt rude and rather childish for looking and feeling so excited and eager to know the mysterious persona of those who would be living with her. She guessed curiosity killed the cat, but she wanted to know, there was no doubt about that. Perhaps she could wait till they arrived but the need to know would drive her crazy, she was sure of it. She smiled shyly at Tsunade hoping the older woman would understand.

Tsunade smiled, chuckling softly at the girls curiosity "don't worry I know how you feel, I would like to know who I would be living with for the next year or so... to be so shy" She said with a grin, patting the Hyuuga mixed breed on the back "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and a girl Named Mimirin would be under Konoha's care, and will be living with you"

Christal looked up and smiled, she had brief meeting with the sand siblings before, though she had no idea who Mimirin was, but some reason she had the over whelming feeling that the two would become the best of friends. She looked down briefly trying to think how life with them would seem, it was a little embarrassing to be house with two other people she had loved, or loves.

No one knew but Temari and her had a little relationship, it was sorta of a testing waters kind of thing, but none the less she loved the blonde haired sand ninja dearly. The reason they had broken up, because Temari had her eye on a certain lazy ninja. Christal had no hard feelings about this, She cared to much, besides she knew that Temari would be happy with Shikamaru.

She also had a crush on the red headed sand ninja for a while, but never said anything why should she?.. she was with Temari, that and she felt rather silly around the boy. Always awkward, and never knew what to say, she never told Temari of her crush, but it seem to gone away.

She looked back up and blushed at her thoughts, bringing back her memories in at a full thrust, she stared at the desk sheepishly "thank you Tsunade-sama" she said softly, in a polite tone. Bowing awkwardly then quickly composed her self and walked out the door.

Tsunade watched the younger girl walk from her office, she turned walking to her desk, sliding the folder off the desk, opening it as she sat back comfortably in her chair, skimming through the four profiles 'at least it would be boring in konoha' she mused, with a slight grin.

She wasn't sure to be happy or not happy about this, sure she loved peace but she also found peace to be a bit boring, but with the four transfers she had a feeling things weren't going to be boring anymore. Her Chocolate eyes swept across the room landing on the dark darked haired girl, who seem to stare back, then placed the pig down. Tsunade leaned back into her chair, kicking her feet onto the desk "what do you think?"

Shizune sighed, she seem to have a thoughtful look on her face, as she played with her bangs, until she spoke softly "I think..." She started unsure what she really thought about this all "I think this will be good for them, the sand Nin's and ours.." she trailed off.. but she didn't like the thought of the chaos that sure to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"ne ne onii-chan!" the blond girl chirped enthusiastically, clinging the younger boy. Her pale arms wrapped around his arm, her small chest pressed against his forearm. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder in a very cat like fashion, making soft purring noises, a large grin painted across her face. She had been like this for a while, overly hyper, and excited, only for the fact she got to travel with her siblings, last time they went off she was left behind, seeing as she wasn't really part of the team.

The two walking behind him had looks of disbelief, even though they were use to seeing such a site, and living with the two, they still couldn't fathom why the red headed boy never really minded her hyper, and clingy ways. Even though the Sand nin had calmed down considerably, it was still odd to see their brother do nothing. Both held their breath as his aqua eyes turned to her, the look on his face seem almost murderous.

Instead of hurting the girl like the two expected he reached out and patted the blond haired girl on the head, rubbing her head a few times like one would do to a child or a pet, then tucked her blond pale hair behind her ear. Gaara wasn't normally affectionate, for the girl though he seem to treat her more like a younger sister then a older sister. "yes rin?" he asked, his voice laced with a bored tone.

Rin cooed softly, puring like she was before as he rubbed her head, she pushed her head up into his hand, then giggled softly as he tucked her hair back. She looked up at him tilting her head curiously "nyan" she mewled happily. She opened her cerulean staring up at him, her eyes sparkled playfully "where are we going again?."

Gaara shrugged "I never told you, so why do you say again?" he asked staring down at her, in his own way he was being playful albeit in a dry sort of way. She scowled slightly at him, "no I mean were are we going?" she asked glancing around at the forest scenery, truthfully she knew by the direction they were going, but she was hoping they were going to pass through the hidden village, and their destination were else were.

Gaara grunted softly, not even looking at the pouty look on her face, he hated that face, perhaps because it was to childish, and it annoyed him, or it was the fact that sometimes it actually worked. How the little wench wiggled her way into his life was beyond him, he still had his moments were he wanted to kill her, or at least damage her a bit, she never seem to care that he could take her life at anytime. Perhaps that's why he liked her, because she was the only person not to be fearful of him, and seem to expect him even with being a 'monster'

"We're going to konoha, and will be living there for a bit, sort of a mission if you want to see it that way.." he said softly, glancing at her, at the mention of the hidden village in the leaves, the girl seem to have a thoughtful look on her face. He knew that she came from konoha, and she transfered to Suna as a student, but he never figured out why she never liked to go to her village.

The girl was a puzzle in it's self, initially from reading about her past, she was the heir of the Inuzuka family, and well know family in konoha. She had good grades, nothing seem to off that gave him a inkling why the girl didn't like Konoha. He guess it had to do with family relationships, knowing she was on rocks with her father, she had told him once that she despised her father. She never said why, but Perhaps that was the reason she seem to abandon hope for the village.

"oh I see" She said placing a soft smile on her face, she rubbed her cheek against her shoulder leaning against the sand boy, she was quiet for a few moments, reflecting on the last time she had visited konoha. Her beautiful little sister was now grown up, and it seems her sister didn't like her all that much. So it ended up with a fight between the two, truthfully Kokoro wasn't even in her league of fighting the girl was to rash, and ran into battle. Which annoyed Rin, why was her Family so stupid?.. she supposed it had to do with genes. Though she didn't hate all the family, her and kiba were Kinda close, he was kinda brash too, but at least more mellow then her younger sister.

She seem to zone out until a cold nose pressed it's self against her hand, unknown to her, Shinku had returned from his hunting, his bushy auburn red tail swayed excitedly as he greeted his mistress. She jumped slightly not expecting the Wolf hybrid to appear "shinku!, my baby" she cooed, stopping to lean down and pet the lean wolf on the head, the wolf gave her what seem to be a grin, his tail wagging excitedly.

Rin starred down at him, "we're going home" she muttered to the half-breed, her hands rubbing his head absent-mindedly, licking her lips slightly. She scowled softly, staring into the hazel orbs of pup, then smiled ever softly as he licked her cheek happily "I suppose it's about time to return home ne?" she asked softly hugging the dog.

Before she could get any reaction from Shinku, she jumped at Kankuro's voice "Rin hurry up your falling behind!", at his words she finally took notice of the fact that the three had walked ahead "coming!" she said she patted Shinku on more time on the head "stay with us baby okay?" she muttered softly before running after the three.


End file.
